


Maybe

by le_catty_cat



Series: Words are Just Words (Until You’re the One Who Said Them) [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_catty_cat/pseuds/le_catty_cat
Summary: Maybe Lapis Lazuli has had one hell of a life





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where he gems are human. Basically Lapis, Peridot and Jasper all met at college. Jasper would constantly bully and pick fights with Lapis and Peridot was one of Jasper's underlings.
> 
> I haven't written anything out of school in a long time and I haven't written any fanfics in an even longer time. thought this would be a good place to start again.

Maybe it was anger that caused Lapis to fight Jasper. Maybe it was fear that made Lapis run away. Maybe it was self-preservation that had Lapis stumbling to Steven’s door. Maybe it was compassion that made Steven take her in their already overcrowded house. Maybe it was necessity that Garnet made Lapis live with Peridot instead. Maybe it was scorn that Lapis felt when she found out she would live with her enemy’s old friend. Maybe it was out of guilt that Peridot let Lapis into her home.

But maybe it was out of love that Peridot tried so hard to fix her mistakes. Maybe it was love that made Lapis finally feel safe. Maybe it was love that healed her broken wings so she could learn to live again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any grammatical errors feel free to correct me!


End file.
